La navidad de él y ella
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Viñeta/Shot, especial navidad• "En el proceso de armar el árbol navideño rompí como diez esferas, me tropecé en la alfombra con una de las series de luces y casi lo tiro al tratar de colocarle la estrella plateada en la punta; pero todo eso era nada comparado al brillo cálido y hermoso de la luz de su sonrisa, nada comparado a lo idiota enamorado que me hacía sentir." •Rei/Yaten•


**.::. La navidad de él y ella .::.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo único<em>

**.::..::..::.**

—Quiero mi árbol de navidad.

La voz de Rei llegó a mis oídos y juré por Dios que si volvía mis ojos a ella, la vería con los labios apretados en un puchero infantil.

Y lo estaban. No pude resistirme a mirarla en otro de sus raros momentos inmaduros que solía tener a veces por cuestiones específicas, sólo por motivos que lograban llegarle a sus emociones generalmente controladas. Esta vez ese momento iba acompañado de esferas, luces de colores y aroma a pino.

Correcto, Navidad.

Apenas habían transcurrido cinco días de Diciembre, y los negocios, casas y edificios se hallaban atestados, repletos, literalmente vomitando adornos por sus techos, ventanas y puertas. Luces parpadeantes brillaban por las vitrinas y aparadores. La Navidad se anunciaba a gritos, incluso aunque recién haya comenzado el mes. Colgada en la sonrisa de los niños, en el frío que nos calaba los huesos –o por lo menos a mí, sí- y en los villancicos que como música de fondo se hacía escuchar por todos lados.

"_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"_

Mares de gente pululando por doquier y derrochando su dinero en las compras innecesarias de temporada, impostores de Santa y esferas _everywhere. _Por si no lo han notado, es menester aclarar que no me gusta la Navidad, detesto la fecha. Digo, por si no se habían dado cuenta.

Desde que llegamos a este planeta, Navidad es cosa que me aturde. Quizá deba decir que lo único que me agrada de estas fechas son el ponche caliente y los puestos callejeros de comida que encuentran en la fría estación, la gallina de los huevos de oro de sus ventas.

Ah, claro, y _su sonrisa de niña ilusionada_.

Y es que por el contrario a mí, Hino ama la Navidad. Desde el año pasado en que nos mudamos a vivir juntos a un departamento cerca de **Azabu-Juban**, sí, leyeron bien, "vivir juntos" "mudar"… es un martirio siempre que explico toda la historia detrás de eso, chico convive con chica, descubren que tienen cosas en común, se conocen, se enamoran, no se despegan… Así que ustedes me disculparan si en esta ocasión no lo hago y me salto esa parte.

El caso es que cuando nos mudamos a vivir juntos el año pasado, como por el mes de octubre si no me equivoco, la Navidad nos alcanzó apenas a los dos meses de habitar nuestro nuevo hogar. Yo por supuesto, no me esperé que de repente ella dijera algo así como que había que planear las festividades navideñas, comprar regalos, adornar el departamento y demás.

Cuando llegamos a la tierra, Taiki, Seiya y yo nunca festejamos nada de eso, y era natural porque no son nuestras costumbres, la única costumbre entrañable que se tiene en Kinmoku es la de rendir memoria a nuestros ancestros, igual que aquí, por eso comulgábamos con esa, pero no con Navidad. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablarme de algo que no tenía ni pizca de idea? Confieso que me sentí un poco decepcionado de que ella no sospechara algo de eso o que no me preguntara qué es lo que yo opinaba sobre el tema.

Pero ella hablaba y me compartía sus planes con una sonrisa tan hermosa e ilusionada, que no pude contradecirla. No tenía el valor de robarle su alegría, haciéndole algún comentario mal intencionado o irónico respecto a ello. Además, es muy cierto eso de que el _enamoramiento_ te hace ser más empático con el otro en la convivencia de pareja, aunque también es cierto, que entre más tiempo pasa y la confianza generada por la cotidianeidad hace a un lado las formalidades, uno se va mostrando tal como es y va aprendiendo a lidiar con el _"nuevo-yo-real"_ de tu pareja.

Y ese fue el caso de ella, por supuesto, porque con el paso de los meses ha descubierto -¿no lo sabía acaso ya?- que soy un _Grinch_, un _amargado_, una _Diva_, por citar alguno de los motes que les he escuchado decir a Minako, Seiya, Usako y compañía. Y que todo aquello que implique gentío, convivencia multitudinaria y festejos no es para nada lo mío, y que si puedo evitarlo no dudo en hacerlo.

De hecho, debo reconocerle que ha aprendido a leerme bastante bien y rápido, no me podría esperar menos de la mujer que he elegido para mi vida. Porque he notado todas esas veces en que ha rehusado algunas invitaciones para asistir a bodas, bautizos, cumpleaños que no requieren precisamente de nuestra presencia, o de ese hábito suyo de avisarme cuando va a salir con tal o cual persona o irá a tal o cual celebración, sin mí. Lo cual agradezco. Contadas son las veces que hemos ido por obligación moral –por lo menos yo-, como cuando Usako y Seiya se casaron, o cuando Chibi Chibi cumplió su primer año, pero esa última no cuenta, esa niña me cae bien.

No obstante, al recordar la tortura que fueron los preparativos de Navidad, me dan náuseas y me duele la cabeza. Ir a la punta de la montaña para elegir un árbol de pino que se secará en menos de un mes, ir a perderte en medio del tumulto citadino de comercios plagado de artículos de temporada, y miren que vivir en **Azabu-Juban **no es la idea más sensata que se nos pudo ocurrir. Cosa aparte es el colgar adornos por la casa, cambiar los manteles, los juegos de la vajilla, las luces exteriores y… no me acuerdo qué más. Poner todas esas esferas y metros de luces…

No, definitivamente no quiero vivir eso otra vez.

—¿Cuándo pondremos el nuestro? –preguntó.

Y esa había sido la señal.

—¡Mira, el último álbum de BIGBANG! –exclamé para zafarme.

¡Por Dios, a mí ni me gustan esos tipos! Pero algo debía salvarme y distraer la atención de mi chica eficientemente, lo cual fue una brillante idea porque sonrió, corrió a la estantería que le había señalado y se olvidó del jodido asunto del árbol de navidad.

Momentáneamente.

Porque sí, ella no iba a parar, la conocía demasiado bien y estaba seguro que en cualquier instante, volvería a sacar el tema a colación. Y yo debía tomar cartas en el asunto mucho antes.

Y lo hice, se me ocurrió una solución bastante sensata y mediadora, con la que ambos ganábamos. Ella tendría su árbol y yo mi cordura.

Un par de días después, al término de la grabación del CF de una marca, me pasé por el centro comercial y compré un pequeño arbolito de pino. Lo coloqué en la mesita junto a la sala.

—Es una broma, ¿no?

Una de mis cejas levantada y mi expresión lacónica debió haberle transmitido que no.

—Es un árbol de navidad.

—¡Eso no llega ni a árbol!

¡Claro que era un árbol! Es decir, sí, tenía apenas algunas cuantas ramas con brotes de pino, pero era ese era el objetivo de esos árboles con tendencias minimalistas, muy popular entre los hispter contemporáneos. ¡Tenía una enorme esfera roja!

—Es un árbol minimalista. –defendí mi punto.

—Yaten, si no querías poner uno debiste habérmelo dicho y ya.

Ok, eso no era un buen augurio, Hino se estaba enfadando.

—¿Te das cuenta que pasaríamos horas y horas desenredando y enredado luces de colores y colgando interminablemente adornos y esferas que al menor golpe o caída se quiebran? ¿Sabes cuánto nos ahorraríamos en la factura de electricidad? Estaríamos cuidando al planeta, _my darling_.

Me felicité internamente por mis lúcidos argumentos que apelaban a la razón y al sentimiento ecologista del mundo, seguro de que no podría refutarlas, mucho por el contrario, los admitiría asombrada con algo como: _"Oh, tienes toda la razón Yaten. No había pensado en eso. Este árbol es definitivamente inteligente y hermoso."_

Pero eso no fue lo que obtuve. Lo que obtuve fueron sus pestañas ligeramente húmedas y sus preciosos ojos llorosos.

—Haz lo que quieras. –dijo, y entonces se fue a perder a algún lugar en la cocina.

"_No, goddammit"_

Y no, no necesitan aclararme que ese _"Haz lo que quieras"_ en realidad había significado un clarísimo _"Eres un idiota, estoy fúrica y no seguiré discutiendo contigo, pero no te lo diré"_, gracias.

Fui tras ella como siempre hago en sus esporádicos episodios de berrinche, que aunque no son muy a menudo, cuando los hace, realmente ponen a cualquiera nervioso. Y es que al ser su carácter una mezcla entre lo discreto, reflexivo y explosivo, el resultado de una intensa descarga emocional es sumamente difícil de predecir. Mi método efectivo es apaciguar su enojo, pero extrañamente en este caso no estuve seguro de que funcionara.

—Hino…

—Dije, haz lo que quieras.

Cite aquí la misma interpretación de algunas líneas arriba, por favor.

La miré ignorarme yendo de aquí y allá, ocupándose en prepararse un té de canela, otro signo ineludible de que estaba conteniendo su furia, pues aparte de que es su té favorito, también lo bebe cuando quiere calmarse los nervios y el enojo. Recuerdo muy bien sus efectos cuando vio a Seiya golpeado de un ojo y descubrió que había sido Haruka el responsable al saber la noticia de que el mentado Tokio de Cristal del siglo XXX no iba a existir tal como lo predecía la Sailor siniestra del pelo verde. Nunca he podido retener su nombre.

Mientras ayudaba a Usagi a curarle, bebía tragos de ese té, y estoy seguro que se tragaba millares de improperios dirigidos a la guardiana de Urano en ellos.

También durante el primer mes que comenzamos informalmente a salir y las chicas del Instituto seguían acosándome con sus cartitas de amor y eso. No se permitía tocar ese tema si no era en presencia de una buena dosis de ese té. Verla agitar la especia en la rebosante agua caliente de una taza, era como la luz amarilla de un semáforo: una advertencia.

Suspiré frustrado. No quería poner el maldito árbol, por una jodida vez.

—Amor, no seas intransigente, mira…

Y _mi amor_, abandonó su taza en la barra de la cocina y encrespada –supongo que por mi intento de suavizarla con palabras "amorosas", lo que ella juraba yo hacía cuando quería dar por zanjado cualquiera de nuestros desacuerdos-, se dirigió al perchero y descolgó el abrigo azul que se le ceñía tan bien con esos jeans negros que traía, tomó dos juegos de llaves, uno del departamento y otro de su coche respectivamente, y salió de la casa, dejando un sonoro portazo como muestra contundente del grado de su furia marca marte, el arquetipo legendario de la guerra.

_Yeap_, un berrinche en toda regla.

Debí haber comprado el desdichado árbol y ya. Lo menos que me puedo esperar de esto es uno, que a ella le den ganas de dormir en el sofá; y dos, que casualmente en el transcurso de tres semanas, a mi querida _novia-prometida-conyugue_ le duela la cabeza todas las noches.

_Fuck_, debí haber comprado el maldito árbol.

Sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, salí tras ella. No iba a permitir que un estúpido árbol o Navidad o lo que sea me robara a mi novia, o sea, ella es mía, nadie podía quitármela. Así tuviera que pasarme horas desenredando miles de hilos de luces o haciendo malabares con frágiles esferas de las que seguramente muchas rompería, incluso si me obligaba a ir a la celebración de nochebuena que casi juro estaban organizando Tsukino y sus amigas. Todo por ella. Bueno, no todo, pero supongo que en algo tan trivial –sí, ahora me parecía trivial- alguien tenía que ceder, ¿cierto?

La alcancé en el estacionamiento, justo cuando desactivaba la alarma de su pequeño _Smart_ negro.

—¿Me puedes decir mínimo a dónde vas? –le pregunté, deteniendo la apertura de la puerta del conductor. Ella se volvió hacia mí con sus lagunas violáceas a punto de verterse.

—Te dije que quería mi árbol de Navidad y _eso_ de allá arriba no es un árbol de Navidad.

La forma en que lo dijo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus pestañas húmedas… no pude resistir la tentación de tomarla por el cuello y besarla repentinamente, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo libre, y atrayéndola a mí para sentir su calor. Ella suspiró y no me rechazó, en su lugar, sentí cómo sus delgados brazos se enroscaron en mi torso, abrazándome con anhelo.

—¿Cómo quieres tu árbol? –le inquirí quedamente, a milímetros de sus labios, entretenido en mirarlos como a una apetitosa y fresca cereza.

—Enorme, con muchas esferas, y con muchas, muchas luces de colores. –describió con la emoción vibrando en su voz, antes de deslumbrarme con una de sus tan preciosas sonrisas.

—¿Aunque jodas al mundo con tu gran aportación al calentamiento global? –apunté sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarla, por cierto, algo idiota tomando en cuenta que acababa de lograr que se contentara conmigo.

—Eres un imbécil. –dijo con sus ojos acusadores, y yo no la dejé decir más besándola de nuevo, ansioso por probar sus adictivos labios otra vez.

La acorralé entre mi cuerpo y la puerta cerrada del automóvil. Dios, si no fuera porque estábamos en el estacionamiento del edificio, y algunas gentes –léase nuestros vecinos- todavía pasaban por allí, probablemente le hubiera hecho el amor allí mismo. Creo que es cierto eso de que las peleas son un buen combustible para la libido.

Para nuestra buena suerte –y reputación-, Rei comenzó a empujarme levemente con sus palmas, regresándome la cordura que ya perdía cuando comencé a morder su cuello. Me detuve y le quité las llaves del coche, tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola para que entrara y se quedara quieta mientras paternal, le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Tomé lugar en el volante y, a sus deseos, nos dirigimos a la reserva local donde en estas fechas ponen a la venta árboles naturales de pino. Llegamos ambientados con _"winter wonderland"_, que sonaba en el equipo de audio como si mi Audi fuera un carro de campaña o algo así, y me tragué los muchos comentarios sarcásticos que mi lengua cosquilleaba por soltar. No podía hacerla enojar otra vez, o peor, hacerla llorar.

Porque a mi mente acudió un vago recuerdo en que ella me contó distraídamente que la Navidad era el único recuerdo valioso que guardaba de su feliz infancia, cuando su madre todavía vivía y su padre no elegía su trabajo por sobre ella. Obviamente, no iba yo a ser quien se lo mancillase. Y por eso, todo el camino la dejé hacer lo que quiso, la seguí de buena gana en su larga decisión por optar por el árbol perfecto, para luego no quejarme cuando hubo que subir el árbol encima de mi auto, mi amado **Audi** azul eléctrico… Juro que rogué porque no se le hiciera ningún rayón.

Respiré.

"_Okay, recuerda que es para una buena causa, te irás al cielo. Y si todo sale bien, puede que sea esta misma noche"_, me tranquilicé mentalmente, soñando con la continuación de lo inconcluso en el estacionamiento.

Mi sacerdotisa entonces me llevó de vuelta al centro comercial para comprar esferas y luces, el principio de mi viacrucis. Volví a respirar.

Arribamos al departamento ya por la noche, y yo sólo quería arrastrarme hasta el sillón, dejarme caer y no levantarme hasta el otro día, cosa que por supuesto no sucedió. Hino quiso armar el arbolito –enorme árbol diría yo- en ese momento, argumentando que el resto de la semana trabajaría hasta tarde y que no podríamos hacerlo antes de la mitad del mes y que para entonces qué chiste. Ya se imaginaran el enorme esfuerzo que supuso el poner mi mejor cara y ceder a sus deseos, estaba agotado de las compras y de la gente. Sobre todo de la gente. ¿Qué no hay en el mundo ya medidas de planificación familiar? Porque si las hay, parece que no funcionan.

Vi a Rei desenredar las series de colores con una paciencia y cuidado que me calmó el mal humor, era increíble y siempre me maravillaba –internamente, claro- el cómo se enfocaba en cualquier tarea que se propusiera cumplir, con detalle y esfuerzo, siempre dando lo mejor de sí en hacerlo. Me encantaba su perseverancia y su forma independiente de conseguir las cosas, disuadiendo a quien hubiera que disuadir, a su única y personal manera.

—Dame eso. –le dije, tomando una de las puntas de la serie para que ella con la otra, empezara a enredarla alrededor del fragante pino que ya se izaba junto al ventanal.

Me sonrío feliz, y mi corazón tembló.

Qué cursi, ¿verdad?

Y tal como lo vaticiné, en el proceso de armar el árbol navideño rompí como diez esferas, me tropecé en la alfombra con una de las series de luces y casi lo tiro al tratar de colocarle la estrella plateada en la punta; pero todo eso era nada comparado al brillo cálido y hermoso de la luz de su sonrisa, nada comparado a lo idiota enamorado que me hacía sentir.

—Te amo. –me susurró abrazándome mientras contemplábamos nuestra obra terminada.

—Feliz Navidad. –le dije yo, atrayéndola a mí para besarla entre el tintineante reflejo colorido de las luces.

"_No más que yo, my darling, no más que yo"._

_.::..::._

"_Por eso, Feliz Navidad,_

_las estrellas brillan en las ventanas de todo el mundo. _

_Sin duda, Feliz Navidad,_

_te prometo no abandonarte,_

_este será mi regalo" __–Kare to kanojo no Seiya. Ali Project._

_.::..::._

* * *

><p>Hellow!<p>

*se estira como gato*

No iba subir esto hoy, y no porque no lo tuviera listo o no me gustara, sino que he tenido un día agotador y me estaba cayendo de cansancio, sin embargo, gracias a la srita. Demencia que me echó sus energéticas y emoticonas porras y a la siesta de 20 minutos que me tomé en el sillón de mi jefe, he quedado como semi-nueva hahaha y eso me dio pila para venir y publicarles mi primer especial de navidad, ya saben, la temporada me pone demasiado creativa e ideosa, aunque desconozco a estas alturas si habrá más especiales, todo dependerá de mis musos y sus caprichos porque me hacen siempre como quieren xD Así que yo solo sé que no se nada LOL

Dejo esta pequeña historia a su consideración (GoshAmeAYatenMilMillonesQuieroUnoAsiRightNow), espero sinceramente que lo hayan disfrutado, y claro, los animo, exhorto y terapeo para que me dejen sus opiniones, comentarios o reviews, ya que en total acuerdo con mi amiga Usagi Broulliard, son el salario de toda apasionada e imaginativa fanficker lol

También les adelanto que ya ando por la mitad de la tercera entrega de cuatro de "Handsome Devil", espero que en estos próximos días pueda traérselos a los que siguen la historia de los demonios Kou y sus víctimas, y que si todo va bien, probablemente este mes encuentre su actualización "She kills my EGO", quien sabe, ojalá el ambiente sea favorable :3

Si cuentan con un tiempito de ocio o así, pueden pasarse por alguno de mis otros trabajos enlistados en mi profile, o agregarme a sus redes sociales, allí están mis enlaces :)

Ps. La hermosísima portada es maravillosa creación de mi adorada y talentosa fanartist y amiga SweetOdango *-*

See you, soon!

& **Merry Christmas!**

¡Besos de chocolate con café!

**.:Sol:.**


End file.
